


Animals and Monsters

by Gargoyle_Lauren



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: "I've only known you for a day and a half, - Victor @ LeeAnne, Blood and Gore, But if anything ever happened to you, But like it's microscopic, Canon-Typical Violence, Choking, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, I need a nap, I would kill everyone in the room and then myself", LeeAnne is annoyed, LeeAnne is back and is immediately done with Victor's shit, LeeAnne is ripping chunks outta the bad dudes, LeeAnne just wants to not die, LeeAnne needs a nap, LeeAnne thinks he's an idiot, Long-Distance Relationship, Monsters, Mostly by the fact that whatever he's doing is working, Not beta read (well), Penis In Vagina Sex, Relationship(s), Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, So that's the quality you should expect, Stalking, The real kicker is that he is both, The working title for this was two almost furries falling in love., Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Victor and LeeAnne, Victor and LeeAnne like smelly smells that smell... Smelly, Victor isn't good at this, Victor says "Oops now I'm attached", Victor thinks he's a badass, Victor thinks it's hot, Victor thinks the only way to get a girlfriend is to kidnap one, We Die Like Men, mild choking, vulgarity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gargoyle_Lauren/pseuds/Gargoyle_Lauren
Summary: This is the better more thought out version of Blood and Money. It's not going to follow the same story line it's basically a retelling of how they met and the shananigans that followed."It's this strange primal sensation of trying to attract this female and it's as fuckin intoxicating as it is annoying. The longer I follow her around the stronger it gets. I thought I was bored but this is something coming from the both of us. I would almost say that I hate it if not for this calm feeling I have now that she's not 8 feet away from me safe and asleep. I'm losing my God damn mind over some feral frail."
Relationships: Victor Creed/LeeAnne, Victor Creed/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Canada

I jumped outta the glowing doorway and shot through the woods like a bat outta hell.

I knew I wasn't where I had been before they had snatched me from the vastly different smells assaulting me. I was lucky to be dressed for the cold here. The jarring 50 degree temperature change was almost enough to knock me on my ass even with my leather bomber jacket.

I could hear them behind me tracking me and barking at each other. I pick up the pace. At this point speed is my only defense. Using my abilities at this point would only let them know exactly where I was.

I sniff the air and smell rubber and asphalt. A road. A road may mean people and blending in is my best option right now. I follow the scent and get lucky. A red eighteen wheeler is barrelling down the road in my direction and I casually stick out my thumb hoping they stop for me before my pursuers catch up. A gruff yet kind older man stops for me.

"Thank you, so much really." I say as I practically leap into the cab. He nods and helps my 5'2" frame inside, realizing I'm not tall enough to do it myself.

"Not a problem dear, but what are you doing in the middle of nowhere?" He asks as he's able to start speeding back down the road just in time for me to look in the rear view and see those chasing me cross the road and disappear into the woods on the other side.

"Last guy I hitch hiked with got weird so I decided to take my chances on the side of the road." I made up the lie on the spot and it worked. He nods and assures me that if I get uncomfortable I should tell him. He's very sweet.

"So where you headed dear?" He asks with a smile.

_Shit. I have no idea where I am._

"Well, uh, wherever you're headed, sir." I smile and hope he doesn't ask anymore questions. The less he knows the better.

"Well I'm headed to Assumption, Alberta at the moment to pick up an order." He replies kindly. I brush the brunette hair out of my eyes and try to hide my surprise.

"That's perfect." I smile and panic internally.

_I'm in Canada?_

It's a 4 hour drive but I manage to get some sleep before he drops me off at a motel and shoves $150 into my hand.

"What's this for?" I ask, very confused.

"All you got are the clothes on your back, I figure the last guy musta robbed ya, so I should help ya out." When I try to give the money back he refuses to take it before leaving. I watch him drive away and I shrug.

 _Canadians really are just that nice._  
_______________________________

It's been a few months since I got here and I blend in pretty well. I picked up a few odd jobs here and there to get some cash. It lets me sleep in a bed rather than the woods. It's safer that way and much warmer.

I got a bit carried away using my abilities on one job. The guy had me peeling potatoes, I used my claws a bit too much and the guy called me a mutie. Wonder what he would do if he knew what I really was. We don't exactly have mutants where I come from and where I've been.

It's fine with me though. People not knowing who or what I am helps me lay low longer. Maybe I can find a way home or better yet find a way to lift the curse that gives me away and makes me loose it when I turn. Home sounds good though. I wouldn't mind visiting my pops again. I'm sure he misses me as much as I miss him.

Alberta isn't too bad though. Most people are nice even if I do get mistaken for a mutant. I try to keep as low a profile as possible. I think hopping in that semi bought me a lot of time but I'm hesitant to let my guard down. They're still looking for me and it's only a matter of time before they catch up.

Something has been irking me recently. I'm being tracked. Not by those who were after me in the first place, something else. It's not like them, it's something more feral somehow. It's certainly my luck to catch the attention of some psycho.

Every once in a while I'll catch a scent like burning wood and fresh meat, it's always accompanied by a tall blonde man in jeans and a trench coat lurking a few hundred yards away. He tries to blend in but I've caught him watching me too many times in too many different places for this to be chance.

He's getting cocky though, he's closer every time I see him. He even waved at me with this sick grin. I've gone after him a few times, but God, he's fast. He always seems to loose me, just when I think I've got him.

There's another predator in Alberta and he's hunting me.


	2. The hunt

Boy, have I caught a _scent_. First noticed it when I was at this pub. There's always an assortment o' smells at places like that but she smelled different. Like somethin' wild. 

Wouldn'ta noticed if the owner hadn't screamed at her for peelin' some potatoes with her claws in the kitchen. I had just escaped a little stint with the X-Men forcing me to play nice and I needed somethin' wild. 

"You fuckin' Mutie! Nobody wants to eat shit you peeled with your nails!" She slunk past me on her way out while she got her ass chewed. I don't even think she noticed me but I certainly noticed her.

Cute little thing couldn'ta been taller than 5'2", long brown hair, and what pretty curves. None of it compared to her scent. Like wild flowers and honey with just a hint of blood. What a fucking turn on. She was just what I needed. New prey. Something to keep me occupied while layin low.

I started following her after that. Took her about 2 weeks to really notice. She had seen me before, but the first time we made eye contact thrilled me to the bone. She wasn't sure what to do for a minute. I was gonna pounce, act on this primal urge, but she chased me. That changed things. There was no fear from her, just this feral anger and outrage.

I knew this was a game I was gonna like playing. I took off runnin' down an alley and she followed close behind. She's pretty fast for someone so small. She almost caught up to me, she even ripped the end of my coat a few times. Real confident too, I'm at least 3 times her size, my claws and fangs would be more than a challenge for her. 

When she did finally catch me it caught me by surprise. Those little claws sinkin deep inta my back and ripping my coat. I turned to face her, ready for the fight.

"What the hell do you want, why are you following me?" She practically hisses it at me. I lunge at her before she dodges me and catches me in the stomach tearin through muscle but clearly tryin not to kill me. I pace around her growling and grabbing my stomach. She turns, keeping her eyes on me. I could kill her, easy. She's not fightin back hard and she'd be so easy to crush. But instead I take off runnin'.

I eventually lost her by jumping off a bridge and disappearing into the strong smelling drainage ditch below. I wasn't done with her yet though. How I was gonna deal with this little lamb that had the gall to take me on. 

Now she's on guard the minute she catches my scent. She's a pretty basic lil feral, claws, teeth, and boy can she catch and keep a scent. Loosing her just gets harder every time, she knows my smell and she's a good little tracker. 

Tonight I followed her to one of her little odd jobs that she's been workin for a few weeks. She takes one until they find out she's a mutant and kick her out. She's bartending tonight and I think I wanna get to know this frail. Maybe find out why she thinks she can take on Sabretooth.

It's a place I know well enough. Just a few brawlers and some girls looking for work when they really need it. _My kinda place_. 

Her eyes are on me the minute I walk through the door, like she knew I was comin'. She's wearin this tight, red, low cut lil shirt with a pair a jeans and work boots with her long brown hair pulled into a pony tail. She's pretty cute this close up.

The place is mostly empty 'cept some of the usual crowd scattered throughout the tables and bar. I smile at her as I sit across from her at the bar and she narrows her eyes at me.

"Can I help you?" The way she says it is dripping with this attitude and it makes me chuckle.

"How bout a whiskey tall?" I tap my claw on the wood of the bar as she makes my drink, never takin her eyes off me. She sets it in front of me and looks me in the eye like she's challengin me. 

"Now maybe you can tell me why you keep following me?" She's confident and brass. I'm a little surprised by it. God damn, the cojones on this chick.

I shrug at her and smile.

"What's wrong with a man comin back to enjoy a beautiful view." She rolls her eyes and sneers. I don't think she bought my bluff but it's easier than sayin' 'I've wanted to tie you to a bed and make you scream since the moment I caught your scent.' 

"Most men won't run from a woman he wants to talk to unless they think they're doing somethin wrong." She leans against the bar staring me down. It's almost intimidating coming from this tiny feral girl. I come face to face with her and smile.

"What can I say? I'm shy." I try my best to look as innocent as possible. She shakes her head and glares at me before moving away to help some guy who had just walked to the bar.

Now that I'm so close I can get a real good look at her. Long chestnut hair runs down her back, looks like its had a few bad mats cut out at different lengths and there are split ends makin her hair frizz up. Her jeans have a stain on em, looks like lunch and she just didn't care to change. No makeup or jewelry save for a little plain steel ring on her right middle finger. The only thing on her that looks taken care of despite being warn is the leather jacket she's worn every time I've seen her, and even that is at least two sizes too big on her. She doesn't seem to care much for makin herself look pretty, but it still attracts me to her. The bare bones " _I might have slept in the woods last night_ " look makes me wonder how feral this girl is.

I spend the night drinkin whiskey and watchin her. She's friendly to most everyone, cept me obviously. Givin me the stink eye each time she passes me or I ask for another drink. I wait till she's about done with her shift before leaving a big tip and walking out the door.

I wait outside, hiding out of view, but I'm not exactly sure what I'm waiting for. I could kill her, but that's not as exciting anymore. She challenged me. She made things _interesting_. I wanna see how long I can keep this game going.

It takes about an hour but she walks out onto the street. I know she knows I'm still here, still waiting. She ducks into an alleyway but not before I see four low lifes from the bar trail behind her. 

I move from my hiding spot and stalk closer to them. I hear one of the men threaten her.

"We know what you are and we don't like you being here." He flashes a piece at her and they all grin. "You don't want us to deal with you the hard way, do you?"

My little feral is unphased as she raised an eyebrow.

"Look, I'm sorry if my presence offends but this isn't a fight I'm interested in and you aren't either. Trust me." She growls out her warning and I watch her fangs and claws grow longer. The loser with the gun points it at her and realizes his mistake too late as his bone audibly snaps from the force of her sinking her teeth into him and leaving a long set of claw marks down his chest.

The gun clatters to the ground and he screams and crumples to the ground as the other 3 men move on her. She bares her bloody teeth at them as one comes at her with a pipe. He swings it as hard as he can and she catches it, growling in his face then throwing him into a wall.

When one of the other men try going for the gun, I step in. Crushing the man into the ground and roaring in his face before I remove his throat. She looks a me and snarls as she deals with the last man standing, slamming his head into the ground. 

"You didn't have to kill him!" She's up in my face, that stench of blood strong on her. "Can't you mind your own damn business and leave me the hell alone?!" 

I glare down at her. I want to smack the shit outta her for talkin to me like that, but something keeps me from doing it.

 _I think it's my better judgement_. 

"Not much of a thanks for savin your skin. He was gonna shoot ya." I gesture towards the gun and she rolls her eyes. She turns to leave and I try to follow her. We barely make it out of the alley before she whips around in a rage.

"No absolutely not, you stay away from me!" She growls it at me and I almost wanna laugh. She's as up in my face as someone at her size can be. The blood on her is the only thing I can smell. She points a bloodied claw at me. "I'm not interested in your sick little stalking game."

I sneer at her ready to ring her neck when I hear a gun go off and a flash of pain in the back of my head before fallin forward into black unconsciousness.


	3. Nice to meet you

My stalker falls forward after the sound of the gun and I'm left face to face with the redneck I had thrown into the wall. He'd shot creepy in the back of the head and was just staring at him. I take it as an opportunity to pounce on him and pull his arm outta the socket. He howls in pain until I land a punch to his nose knocking him unconscious.

I turned to Blondie to see if he was still tickin', as big as he was I thought there might be a chance. I look at the back of his neck and it's covered in blood, but there's no wound. I roll him over and see the steady rise and fall of his chest. He's alive, just out cold.

 _Damnit_.

This would be easier if he was dead. I should walk back to my Motel and skip town in the morning, but I don't. I throw the big guy over my shoulder and drag us both to my room at the motel. I push him off me and onto the bed. His hands secured together in front of him and his ankles tied together and to the foot of the bed with some chains I stole off the back of a pick up. Once I know he's not brain dead I'll skip town and somebody's gotta find him eventually.

I clean the blood from the back of his head and once again wonder why I'm taking the time to help this creep. I'm a bit confused about his lack of entry and exit wounds but I suppose it's just lucky for him. Maybe I feel bad for him, he's the only person here that I've met like me that isn't actively trying to kill me.

I look over the large blonde man, hoping for a clue to who he is and what he wants. He's big, at least 6 and a half feet tall and just a wall of muscle. He's got a rough face, not unattractive, just the look of a man who had worked most of his life. He's got some stubble in between his honey colored mutton chops but it's easy to tell he prefers himself groomed. His long blonde hair down to his shoulders looks soft to the touch. I almost take a moment to stroke it before I shake my head and stop myself. His claws are impressive, sharp as a razor blade and his fangs are prominent through his slightly opened maw. He's not like me in that aspect, he's always ready for a fight. I'm a bit more discreet.

There's no wallet or ID on him, so I don't have a name. As a matter of fact the only thing I find on him is a couple hundred dollars in cash. I debate stealing it but decide to leave it where I found it.

I sit in the recliner at the end of the bed and watch him. Perplexed by this man who had stalked me for months only to jump in at the last minute to protect me from some misguided bigots.

_Maybe he's just some awkward idiot that really is bad at talking to girls?_

I shake the thought off. He also took the time to make sure I chased him until I couldn't anymore and walked into the bar like a predator hunting prey. I'm not that easy to intimidate.

It had been a few hours, almost daylight, when I hear him snore and it almost startles me. It's followed by a grone and a cough. The chains rattle and I watch him realize the situation he's in.

"What in the blue fuck???" He growls it before he looks around meeting my eyes in the recliner at the end of the bed. I can see rage and I'm glad I made the decision to chain him up.

"Calm down big and scary. I don't plan on hurting you unless you try to hurt me." I stand up and walk over to him. "I didn't trust you to just let you wake up on your own and maul me."

He sneers and me pulling at the chains again and to my surprise they start _breaking_. He shoots me a grin as the links stretch and crack and I back towards the door.

He's loose in a second and he grabs me by the arm before I can get all the way out. Slamming the door behind me and tossing me on the bed.

 _He lifted me by the arm and TOSSED ME_.

I stand looking up at him enraged and extend my claws and fangs. He laughs and pushes me back on the bed. I let out a primal snarling growl and for a moment he looks caught off guard.

"Well aren't you a scary little wolf?" He chuckles at me. I'm pissed. I stand on the bed and pounce on him, sinking my teeth into his neck and forcing my claws into his chest. He roars and pulls me off throwing me to the ground knocking all of the wind out of me then pinning me down, arms spread, with his full weight. I'm strong, but not strong enough to get out of this.

"Get the FUCK off of me!" I hiss spitting the words at him.

"You need to calm your ass down girly or next time I'll do more than hold you down." He growls it inches away from my face. "I'm not tryin to hurt you."

He grabs me by my upper arms and sets me on the recliner, holding me there.

"Now promise me you'll be a good lil puppy and stay." He smiles like he said something funny.

"Go to hell." I growl baring my fangs once again.

He sighs, and slowly lets go before I dart around him making a break for the door. He grabs my arm again and throws me back into the chair. I snarl up at him and he looks down at me, pissed.

"Ya done? I just wanna talk." He crouches in front of me so that he's eye level with me and somehow this is worse than him looking down at me.

"What could you possibly want to talk to me about?" I it bite out at him.

"For someone who's supposedly trying to lay low you're doin a shit job at it." He sneers and I freeze.

"How do you know I'm laying low?" I sit back and ask as nonchalantly as possible and he chuckles as he stands back up.

"The motels, the odd jobs that only last a week or two, you constantly lookin over your shoulder even before you knew I was watchin you. You make it real obvious, babe." He sounds smug. I wanna punch that horrible little slight smile right off his face.

"DON'T call me babe." I snarl.

"Then what should I call you?"

"That's none of your GOD DAMN business."

"I been tryin to make you my business for months and look where we are now, babe." He smiles smugly. I sit for a moment contemplating my options. I don't think he wants to kill me, just bother me to death. He's not one of them and he may come in handy if they find me since he jumped in on my fight. I take a deep breath and look up at him.

"My name is LeeAnne."


	4. Victor helps ( and is a dick about it)

"LeeAnne." The name rolls off my tongue smooth and tastes like Carmel. She's lookin up at me angry with the smallest hint of fear in her eyes. She's digging her claws into the armrest. "Nice to meet you." 

"Can I go now?" She barks in defiance. I take a step back still too close for her to try to escape and look down at her. I think about what comes next. I could throw her back on the bed an take what I want. Maybe make her howl like the little wolf she is, but then I notice something. It's almost imperceivable but she's trembling. It's pitiful and I can't bring myself to hurt her even after she disrespected and attacked me. It's something I've never experienced before. This… _mercy_. I take a few more steps towards the door. 

"Well LeeAnne, I'll be keeping in touch." I grin as I reach for the door and she looks surprised. She stands in defiance as I'm almost out the door.

"And what if I don't want to hear from you anymore?" She tries to sound tough but I know there's a lil bit o' fear behind it. I turn and give her a smile.

"It's a bit late for that, girly. You caught my attention and I wanna get to know you better." I close the door before she can protest and head off on my merry way.

The rest of my day is spent with coffee and a migraine as I watch the little lamb clear her motel room from the cute lil Winnebago I, uh, _commandeered_ back in the states from some Karen so I could stay on the move. She hauls a duffle bag full of clothes and other shit from motel to motel only to get turned away for being a mutant. I watch her beg and plead from a far. 

When she stops, staring at the bus station, I unexpectedly panic. I don't want her goin no where without me. She goes in, I make a few calls, and she comes out pissed. Apparently there was a bomb threat, so they ain't runnin busses right now. 

She looks defeated but still keeps walking. I follow her towards the edge of town and watch her walk into the woods. Girl after my own heart. I wait a few hours before I leave my RV in the gas station parking lot where she walked into the foliage.

Tracking her wasn't too hard. She's got the prettiest scent I ever smelled and I figure now that I got it I could pick her out at a sewage plant if need be. I come up on a small cave with an orange glow coming from the entrance. I walk up and immediately meet her eyes glaring at me.

"Can I help you?" She's got such a mouth on her. She stands at the mouth of the cave and stares me down.

"Havin a hard time finding a place to stay?" I try to sound as friendly as possible, don't want her runnin away.

"Thanks to you." She growls. "Everyone in town knows about what happened last night and they're pretty sure I'm the one who killed the guy." 

"Let me make it up to ya, you see I got this…" she cuts me off before I could finish.

"You wanna make it up to me, creepy? LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!!" She yells it loud at me and before I can say anything else there's a loud howl from just a bit deeper into the woods and it sounds… _wrong_.

She freezes and the fear that had been all but imperceivable had become obvious. Immediately she disappears into the cave again grabbing the duffle bag and stomping out the fire. Another howl and I can tell she's panicking, looking for a direction to run. 

"Let me help you." I tell her hoping her fear will take over for her better judgement.

She looks in the direction of the howls, looks back to me then growls and nods. I smile and motion for her for her to follow me. We run, me just barely ahead of her. Even with as fast a she's runnin I can hear whatever's after her getting closer.

I grab her and throw her over my shoulder and book it. Was it entirely necessary? No. Did I want her big, fat, round ass inches from my face? _Absolutely_.

I practically throw her in the RV before I climb into the driver's seat. She looks up at me from the ground with rage in her eyes and I peel out of the gas station. She stands and looks out the window at the rapidly disappearing parking lot before sinking into the seat at the kitchen table with a sigh. 

"We loose em?" I ask pleading to God I wouldn't have to carry on a car chase in a goddamn Winnebago. 

"For now." She looks at me before walking over to join me in the passenger seat. "Where are we going?" 

I look at the compass on the dash and shrug.

"We're headed in the direction of Saskatchewan, and I gotta safe place in Saskatoon. We can go there." She leans back not entirely relaxed, but enough. 

"Why are you doing this?" She asks quietly, watching me from her seat.

I shrug again.

"Maybe I just gotta good feeling about you." I grin slyly and she rolls her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Creepy." She's back to the sass and I glare at her.

"Ya know I just saved your ass, I coulda left you back there for whatever was after you." I growl at her.

"I also could have stayed quiet if you hadn't started following me." She barks back and I sneer. 

"Why are they after you anyways?" 

"They don't like me."

"Why?"

"I pissed off their boss."

"How?" 

"Don't fuckin worry about it, the less you know the better for you, trust me." She turns to look out the window. I frown.

"It's Victor by the way." 

"What?" She looks back at me.

"My name you keep calling me "creepy". It's Victor, Victor Creed." I look at her. "Figure I got your name you might as well get mine. Keep it fair." 

LeeAnne nods and watches the road pass. By my count we got a 14 hour drive ahead of us and I know neither of us have slept in the last 48 hours. 

"Hey, uh, why don't you get some rest, there's a big bed in the back." I offer. She looks over smiling at me and rolls her eyes, almost playfully. 

"And wake up next to you?" She stands with a slight smile. "I think I'll sleep on the couch where it's harder for you to get handsy." 

She lays on the cheap nylon fabric and it doesn't take long for her to fall asleep. Thats the first sign she's starting to trust me.

I'm really layin it on thick with the nice guy routine and, ya know, I can't quite pin down why. I'm bigger than her. I could do _whatever_ I wanted to her and at most she would be annoying to subdue, but for some shit ass reason, I want her to _want_ me to do it.

I want her to want to stay with me. It this strange primal sensation of trying to attract this female and it's as fuckin intoxicating as it is annoying. The longer I follow her around the stronger it gets. I thought I was bored but this is something coming from the both of us. I would almost say that I hate it if not for this calm feeling I have now that she's not 8 feet away from me safe and asleep. I'm losing my God damn mind over some feral frail.


	5. Detour

I wake up under the covers in the bed in the back of the RV. I half expect to roll over and see tall, dark and scary laying next to me but the bed is empty. It's still very early and we aren't moving. I hope that we haven't lost too much distance between us and my pursuers. I peek through the door to find Victor half hanging off the couch asleep with a blanket haphazardly draped over him. I must have been really tired for him to move me to the bed without him waking me. 

I go back to bed and contemplate my situation. I could stay with my new large scary travel companion. It might be safer, not being alone. He might not even be as bad as I thought. Maybe he's a bit… off, when it comes to talkin up girls, but genuinely interested in helping me.  _ Maybe _ .

I rub my face. No. I can't let my guard down. He looks at me like prey. I try to fall back to sleep. It's still dark outside and I'd rather wake up with the sun.

It takes a moment to dawn on me that the bed is saturated in his scent. It's more defined now though still the burning wood and fresh meat but now that I'm surrounded by it, focusing on it I smell the pine needles, fallen leafs, and fresh topsoil. I bury my face in the pillow and feel my face turn red at my satisfaction. What a good  _ scent _ . It can't be what  _ he _ smells like. It's what the sheets were washed in, right? I don't find his scent  _ alluring. _ I feel disgusted by myself but still hug the pillow tight to my nose. Would he really smell this good so close?

My eyes close thinking about burying my face in his hair. When I wake up again it's to him attempting to close the door without waking me and a plastic bag that smells like fresh food. I sit up and open it to find a large very rare steak and a pair of eggs. I could have cried. The RV starts moving again and I decide to carry the food out to the table.

"Morning." I say as I open the door. He gives a non-committal wave not looking away from the road as I sit down to eat.

"Thanks for the food." I offer and he looks back at me getting ready to stuff my face. 

"Don't mention it, figured you might be hungry." He grumbles from the front, eyes back on the road.

I devour the steak and eggs in record time. It's my first real meal in a while that wasn't a bag of chips or something a boss fed me at one of my jobs. It was kind of Victor to get me something to eat. I honestly expected him to  _ try _ to eat me. 

I look over at Victor and catch him looking at me before looking away. I feel my face turn red and I internally berate myself for feeling anything but disgusted by him. He  **_stalked_ ** me and he was as threatening about it as he could be. I need to remember that before I completely let my guard down. 

I stand and walk over to him looking at the map on the dashboard.

"Where are we now?" I ask as I plop down into the passenger seat.

"We still got about 8 hours left till we get there." He replies pointing at our current location on the map then to our destination.

"And how do I know you're not going to murder me when we get there?" I smile when I say it jokingly but I still half mean it. He chuckles and his eyes meet mine.

"LeeAnne if I wanted to kill you, I woulda done it already." He's smiling but I can tell it's an honest answer but I push.

"Maybe you're just trying to fatten me up?" I smile a bit more laugh and raise an eyebrow. 

"You think I wanna eat ya?" 

"I don't know you well enough to know you won't try." I tease.

"Don't worry Annie, I ain't gonna eat anything on you, you ain't already begging me to eat." His eyebrows raise and he grins. I feel my whole face flush red and roll my eyes before going to the couch.

"You asked." He chuckles and I shake my head.

"Well at least I know where your head's at." I lay on the couch arm behind my head. I'm here because he wants a fuck. Good to know. 

"Also it's LeeAnne not Annie." I quietly growl it out. I can't see his face but I know he rolled his eyes. 

The next 5 hours are an uneventful blur of banter between Victor and I. Mostly getting to know each other a little better. He tells me he's ex military, he used to be a weapon but now he just kinda wanders around looking for trouble. It explains why he took such an interest in me. He told me where he first saw me. Said he thought I might keep him busy. I rolled my eyes at that but he was right. I have been keeping him busy, despite my attempts to avoid him.

I told him about dad and how it was just me and him until I did my own wandering. Told him about getting into trouble with the "men" who were after me. That I had killed someone who was hurting people a while back and now they wanted blood for it. I, of course, didn't tell him the whole story. That would have just raised more questions that I had no interest or intention of answering.

"So you are a killer." He can't hide the smug delight on his face when he says it.

"No." I shake my head and sigh. " I just didn't want her killing anyone else."

He chuckles.

"Great. Another super hero." He smiles at me and I laugh and smile back.

"Not hardly. I just have a habit of getting into trouble." 

We're driving through a small town when suddenly we hear a loud  **bang** in the front of the RV. It stops and Victor is up and out before I can stand. He looks at me through the door, pissed.

"Fuckin tire blew." He looks annoyed. I climbed out and joined him, it looked like it had been bald for a while and a rock had torn through it. I let out a breath of relief and look around.

"Just our fuckin luck, ey Annie?" He asks, still annoyed but calmed down.

"Maybe not." I smile and point at the mechanic shop we managed to blow a tire directly in front of. 

I walk up to the shop and see the sign says:

_ "Hours: _

_ 8a-6p Mon-Fri _

_ 9a-5p Sat & Sun" _

Victor meets me there reads the sign and chuckles.

"And we're here at 7:30 on a Friday. Figures." I hear him curse more as he walks away and I roll my eyes and smile.

"At least all we have to do is push it and wait." I offer. He sneers for a moment before he sighs and smiles.

"Suppose you're right." He looks at me still smiling. "You best cut it with that optimistic bullshit."

"It's all I have." I shrug. "Let's get to pushing."

We both manage to push the large vehicle into a parking spot somewhat hidden from view and set the tire up on a jack. When we're done he insists on buying me dinner, claims he doesn't want me to "lose my figure". He orders rare steak for both of us and I can't complain. We stuff our faces and head back to the RV.

"Does the shower in here work?" I ask looking in the bathroom. I immediately regret asking when I see Victor's expression. Like he's trying to be sly as he slowly walks up to me confidently trapping me between him and the wall putting his arm above my head and a hand on my hip.

"Yeah, it works real good." He grinned inches away from me.I look up at him and I'm reminded of just how big he is compared to me. Just a solid wall of muscle almost surrounding me and I catch his scent again and there's a  _ heat  _ with it. "It's nice and roomy, big enough for two." 

He lowers his face to mine and suddenly I'm aware of how fast my heart is pounding. It feels like slow motion and I find myself actually debating on letting him continue. I put my hand on his shoulder and gently push him away.

To my surprise he stops. There's a flash of disappointment but the nonchalant smile replaces it instantly before he turns back to the couch to watch the tiny built in TV.

"Towels are in the cabinet." He says without looking at me. I nod and quickly lock myself in the bathroom. 

_ What the fuck was that? I wasn't really gonna let him… was I? _

I find myself shaking a bit and I turn the water on. His scent is what got me. It had to be it, must've thrown me off so bad that I let him get close. I haven't been with anyone in a long time and he so much like me.

_ No. He is clearly an entitled  _ **_cat_ ** .

The water falls over me. My mind on the faintness of his scent, the pine, leaves, and soil, the overwhelming feeling of being where I'm supposed to be. It's all primitive instinct. I hate to remind myself that I'm at half human, I'm not supposed to be anywhere.


	6. Good Hunting *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's smut in this chapter, its marked by like 50 of these "*" little dudes. it's not like great but it's something for now. This chapter is like 3 and a half thousand words by itself because I forgot to stop writing. Victor had a lot of, um, internal thoughts this chapter.

"Pretty slick ah her to catch a ride." Norman spits on the ground snarling. "Why didn't we just kill her when we had her?" 

I growl at him, still angry that we were _just_ too slow to catch up to her and her new friend.

"Because, the boss wants to cause some problems with her, right now, if she turns she goes crazy. Then he wants ta kill her slow." I grin. "He's gonna make that half bitch suffer like she deserves."

"But Dallas, how we gonna find her?" Norman ain't the smartest so I spell it out for him. 

"How many 6 and a half foot tall, scary, blonde, feral mutants with that strong a scent you seen while we been here?" I growl at the idiot.

"Well, uh, one Dallas, with her, but how we gonna find him?" He stammers and I roll my eyes.

"What did they leave in, Norman?"

"Um, an RV?" He scratches his sandy blonde hair and shrugs.

"That's right Norman, a big smelly RV. That should be easy enough to track long as you got your nose on right, _right?"_ Norman gives me a shakey head nod. 

I look around lookin for a ride and this lil woman pulls into the pumps by herself. I look at Norman and grin. 

I walk up to this cute lil blonde and introduce myself and Norman real polite like.

"Hello ma'am my compatriot and I are lookin for a ride and we were hoping you might oblige?" I say in my politest tone.

"Oh my god I love your accent, where are you guys from."

"Oh just down in the southern part of the states. Nothin too fancy. So whatcha think doll. Mind helpin a few ol boys out?"

"I'm really sorry but I like am totally late to meet my brother, I'm supposed to pick him up from band practice." 

"Oh well I'm sorry to hear that." My claws extend and hot guts hit the pavement. "But Americans have a hard time taken no for an answer."

We leave in her car while she gets cold on the ground.

_Fuckin humans._

_______________________________

I sit down on the couch with a beer and I hear the shower turn on. She wanted me to touch her, I could smell it on her. I can still smell it comin from the bathroom. I'll bet she's in there touchin' herself. _Fuck._ She was _so close._ She had ta fuckin' stop me.

The TV is on in the background but I'm starin' at that door. I hear the water turn off and a few moments later she comes out in a towel that barely covers her. _Jesus Christ her thick fuckin' thighs_. She looks at me and I don't even hide that I'm staring. She raised an eyebrow. 

"Can I help you?" She's testin' me I can hear it in her voice. Fuckin' sassin' me like she's gotta right to talk to me like that.

 _She's gonna give me a fuckin'_ _aneurysm_.

********************************************

I put my beer down and stood up.

"You really want me to answer that." Her hearts beatin hard again and I'm not even touchin her, _yet._ I cross the distance between us in just a few steps. She doesn't move back, _she steps toward me._ I grab her hips and pull her towards me. Mouth to her ear. "I said do you _really_ want me to answer that, lamb?" 

"I asked didn't I?" She nips at my ear and I rip that towel from her. I'm met with a sweet soft round pair of big tits that fit perfectly in the palm of my hands. She fumbles with my belt while I pull her mouth to mine groanin when I finally feel her soft touch. She pulls me outta my boxers and jeans and strokes me.

I hike her up against the wall grabbing handfuls of her ass and use my knee to hold her up. Letting my fingers slip between her legs. 

_So fuckin wet._

I push my mouth to hers again and force my tongue inside. Retracting my claws I push two fingers inside of her and she whimpers. Pumping them into her and she turns into this needy mewling mess that makes my cock throb.

"Victor, please." She's so fuckin pretty when she says my name. I let her off my knee and line the wet mess tween her legs up with my painfully hard dick. 

I ease her down onto me and she fuckin _whines_. I'm too big for her but she fuckin _takes it_. I bottom out in her and she's making the prettiest sounds. She looks so good pinned between me and the wall, her pussy swallowin' me whole. I pull my hips back and slam into her hard and she chokes out this pretty little whimper and I want her to do it again. 

I pound into her, my fingers diggin into the meat of her ass her legs wrapped around my hips and we are both just lost in it. I leave wet bloody and bruisin kisses all over her neck. She leaves claw marks down my back that heal seconds after they're made. 

I growl in her ear when I feel her tighten up around me.

"You gonna cum lil girl? You gonna cum on my cock like a good girl?" 

"Yes, please Victor, don't stop." 

I brutalize my pace and she cry's out for me. I take a handful of one of her tits squeezin and rollin her nipple tween my fingers. 

I feel her cum and watch her face contort in beautiful overstimulated pleasure while I continue fuckin into her. She grips me tight as my thrusts get sloppy chasin my own release. I fill her up roaring into the space between her neck and shoulder.

_Fuck I want her._

********************************************

"Can I help you?" She repeats herself again, more annoyed since I been staring at her.

"Just enjoying the view." I say with a grin. She rolls her eyes, grabs the duffle bag and heads back to the bedroom and I'm left with a painfully hard cock that she'll know about if I take care of it. 

She comes back out in a loose tank top no bra ( _fuck_ ) and cloth shorts that might cover less than the towel did and her hair tied back. 

_I wanna_ ** _squeeze_** _those thighs._

"Anything good on the ol' antenna TV?" She asks as she sits cross-legged next to me. 

"Couldn't find nothin worth watchin but some black and white horror movies."I lean back on the arm of the couch. "I think this ones the wolf man."

She chuckles. 

"Figures doesn't it?" She asks playfully. I roll my eyes and smile.

 _I'm clearly a_ **_cat._ **

I fain a yawn and wrap my arm around her waist half expecting to come back with a bloody stump but _she lets me_. The overwhelming feeling of calm returns when her scent finds me. The smell of wildflowers and honey makes me pull her closer and bury my nose in her hair. She looks up at me and rolls her eyes before lookin back to the black and white image of a hairy man slashin at the camera. The smell o blood is there too but still so faint and it's now accompanied by the scent of fresh rain. She smells like my kind of animal. I can hardly keep my eyes open with her so close like this. 

I'm not sure when I feel asleep but the sound of quiet broke static woke me. The clock read 3 am and Annie had fallen asleep on top of me. She's real pretty when she's not snarlin or rollin her eyes at me. I sit up takin her with me. She weighs next to nothin as I carry her to bed.

I lay her down and cover her trying not to wake her. I've never treated anyone so delicately in my god forsaken life but my instincts tell me to take care of her. I wonder if hers are tellin her the same or if she's just takin advantage of havin me protect her.

I turn to leave but she stops me.

"You can stay, you're too big for the couch anyway." She says half asleep motioning for me to come back and scootin to one side of the bed. "Just don't get handsy."

I pull off my shirt and get into bed. I don't know why or how or what the fuck she's doin to me but I'm nervous as I lay down next to her. Like some 14 year old boy.

She's on her side facing away from me and I slowly wrap my arm around her waist and pull her close to my chest so I can put my face in her hair. 

"Mhm, soft." She mumbles still mostly asleep.

"Huh?" I'm confused.

"Your hair's soft." She mumbles, pressing herself closer to me and lettin her fingers drift along the hair on my arms. I fall asleep fast with her like that.

It's morning when I wake up and she's not there.

_Panic._

I sit up listening for her and hear her talking to someone about the tire outside the RV. I get up and meet her outside.

"Mornin." I nod to her and the mechanic and the nod back. "How long is this gonna take ta fix?"

"Well, all we gotta do is put the tire on the rim and you two can be on your way." The small dark haired man takes off his cap and scratches his head. "Probably take about an hour." 

"Whatever you need to do to get us movin again." I say as I head back into the RV.

I hear LeeAnne thank the man and follow me back in.

"We should find something to do unless you wanna sit in this thing at an angle while they're working." She suggests while I pull a clean shirt on.

"Yeah like what?" I raise an eyebrow. 

"D'ya smell the carnival?" She asks smiling this pretty little smile almost like a little kid. She's right though I can smell the popcorn and greece paint. "Might be fun for an hour."

I wasn't particularly interested but I found myself unable to say no. I couldn't let her go by herself neither. S'not safe with her bein chased and all.

It's a short walk to the fair, just a few blocks away. It's crowded, smells and sounds, easy to get lost in. Yeah this was a _great_ idea. I look down at Annie and see this contented look on her face. 

_It'll be fine, I'm with her._

We walk around a bit, watch some kids chase each other through the funhouse, share half a funnel cake and throw the other half away because they get disgusting after 10 minutes, it's fun being with her. We're definitely there, more than an hour. Matter of fact it gets dark while we're there.

"Knock all the cans down, win a prize." An older guy shouts from behind a booth that looks like it was made in his backyard. "C'mon big man, win the pretty girl a prize. 3 bucks 3 tries." 

LeeAnne rolls her eyes and scoffs.

"These things are always rigged. Betcha the bottom cans are glued to the base." She whispers to me, the Barker still waiting patiently. I smile at her and let out a laugh.

"Yeah but watch this." I walk over and slap $3 on the booth. "Lemme try."

The man hands me 3 balls and LeeAnne crosses her arms, eyebrows raised. I wink at her, wind up, and throw the ball. The cans explode in every direction. The carnie had to duck to dodge one that went flyin for his head.

"Well, damn, whatcha want sir?" He laughs nervously and I grin. I look up and it's your standard bullshit, ugly stuffed dog, weird pink rabbit, weed smokin banana, Betty Boop on meth. A little yellow cat catches my eye and I point to it.

"Gimmie the cat." He pulls it down and hands it to me. I inspect it for a moment, it's not made great, but it'll do. 

LeeAnne and I walk away and I hand it to her. She looks it over and smiles.

"I strike you as a cat person, Victor?" She chuckles lookin up at me.

"You haven't ditched me yet so I can only assume." I shrug.

"Knew you were a cat." She laughs. 

_She's so damn pretty like that._

"What do you wanna do next?" She asks, still smiling up at me. "RV is probably ready by now though."

She looks back in the direction of the mechanic shop.

"We got time for one more thing." I smile back. I look around and grin. "How bout the photo booth?"

"You wanna take a picture with me?" She sounds sceptical but I'm already walking in the direction of it.

"Sure, why the hell not, it's for, uh, prosperity, or somethin. It's in the direction we need to go anyway." I hold the curtain open for her and she rolls her eyes with a smile as she gets in. I cram myself in after her and immediately regret my decision but I'm already here. 

"A little big, Vic?" She covers her mouth badly hiding a smile.

"No just need to," I pull her into my lap and she gives me this half annoyed wrinkled nose expression. "make an adjustment."

I smile at her and I get another eye roll. I put the money in the machine and it counts down. I lower my face next to hers and wrap my arms around her and she doesn't fight me. The first flash. Then I tilt her chin up to look me in the eyes. Second flash. I push my lips to hers _and she pulls me closer._ Third flash. I don't know how many flashes there were exactly but I know that every picture after that was me lettin her know **_exactly_ ** how she made me feel. 

We were probably making out in that booth much longer than it took to take those pictures but, hey, we were havin _fun._ She grabs the pictures and puts them in the big pocket on the front of her bomber jacket with the stuffed kitty and buttons it closed. I let her outta the booth first and she goes through the curtain. 

As I try to maneuver my dumb ass outta this thing without bustin it I hear a loud **_bang_ ** on the side of the machine. My stomach drops when I smell her blood. 

I tear outta that booth, grabbin the hand wrapped around my girls throat and attemptin to remove it from the body it's attached to with my claws. It drops her and I stand in between her and two men. One of them is dark haired crew cut almost as big as me, _almost._ The other is a bit smaller and skinnier with longer sandy hair and a goatee. He's standin behind the bigger one lookin nervous.

"Can I fuckin help you?" I'm growling, roarin mad. How fuckin dare they. LeeAnne is back up on her feet, breathin hard but claws draw.

"As a matter o' fact you can, my good sir." The bigger one speaks with a thick drawl. "Ya see that little _problem_ you got standin behind you has a debt to be paid and if you hand it over we'll be outta your hair _and_ Canada faster that you can tell us to git." 

"It ain't happenin she's with me now." I growl and she grabs my arm.

"Victor this isn't your fight. I can out run…" I cut her off before she can finish.

"You don't need to outrun anyone. You're stayin with me." I pull her close and growl at them again.

"You should listen to her Victor. I don't think you know what you're gettin into buddy." The light haired one speaks up and I roar at them as they step closer claws of their own extendin.

I think for a minute and he's right I have no idea what these guys can do. Normally I wouldn't give a shit and take 'em on anyway but they're after Annie. 

I grab her by the arm and we start booking it I put the keys in her hand and tell her to fucking run. I'm close behind her but when the big guy tries to pass me I leap on him and sink my teeth into his neck and he lets out a pained whimper. He claws and bites at me but I dig my teeth in deeper and sink my claws into his chest.

I see the other one pass me and catch up to LeeAnne. For a minute I'm scared, actually fuckin scared in my gut, but it goes away when I watch LeeAnne sink her claws into his guts and flip him over her. She stomps on his stomach and sprints away. 

_What a fuckin_ _woman_ _._

I jump to my feet kickin foghorn leghorn in the head and follow after her. I run past the smaller one and take care to stomp his stomach as I pass. I see LeeAnne and she's throwing open the door to the RV. I hear it start and run faster. She takes off her jacket and throws it insidr and watches me from the door

"Victor look out!" She screams it at me and I turn to meet a **_big_ ** wolf covered in black hair and torn clothes. He leaps on me, teeth nashin at me. He catches me in the stomach a few times and he gets real surprised when I don't go down. I land a few punches to his muzzle and tear up his face pretty good but he's still on top of me. My claws diggin into his face to keep him away from mine.

I look over and see LeeAnne runnin towards us and she's met by a sandy colored wolf. I watch her dodge is claws and catch him in the face with hers. She jumps up catching him in the neck with her teeth and she rips off a chunk of flesh spitting it on the ground. 

The smaller wolf writhes in pain on the ground and she stands runnin towards me and the big guy. He's sees her and pushes off of me teeth bared and claws drawn. She leaps on him snarling and growling but gets knocked to the ground. He's over her landing punches to her face and ribs. I hear her growls turn to whimpers as I stand.

_I'm pissed._

I grab him from behind sinking my claws into his throat and my teeth into his back. I pull him off her and slam his face into the pavement a few times.

LeeAnne is sitting up but her eye is swollen shut and her nose is dripping blood. I grab her hand and I might as well have thrown her into the RV. She sits on the floor and I put the damn thing in gear. We speed the fuck outta there and I take care to hit at least one of the furry speed bumps.

We leave town in record time. I look back and see Annie still sitting against the wall with her knees tucked under her chin, breathing hard. I let her be. 

It's gonna be ok because from now on, _Sabretooth_ is protectin her.


	7. A safe place

_Damnit, damnit,_ **_fucking damnit!_ **

I have my back pressed to the wall next to the door of the RV, my arms wrapped around my legs. I must look comatose to Victor who every once in a while looks back to see if I've moved. 

It felt so perfect. When he pulled me close like that. For the first time I wasn't out of place, I belonged somewhere.

It had to be _fucking_ **_them._ ** Dallas and Norman, those two stuck up idiots, they'd do anything for a chance at gutting me. It's not enough that I'm so far from home, they have to _kill_ me too.

My eye is swollen shut and most of my upper body is tacky with blood. Some mine, some theirs. I think the gashes in my neck from Dallas' claws might still be bleeding despite getting away hours ago. I hurt but it hurts so much more knowing I can't get away from them and the minute I'm happy, they'll be there to end it.

I tuck my face into my knees and let my tears flow freely. I just want peace. I want to be meant for happiness. 

"Hey," Victor speaks but I don't look up. "If they come back, if anyone or thing comes looking for you, they gotta go through me, ok?"

I look up at him still watching the road, bloodied hands on the steering wheel.

"Why are you doing this Victor?" I need to know. "You've known me, what, a week? If that? Why are you letting me cause you so many problems?"

He slows the RV till it stops. I look up face drenched from blood and tears and he kneels down, tenderly wiping my face with a large hand.

"Because you're the first person who's ever mattered to me. I don't know how you did it or what I did to attach myself to you but the longer I'm around you the less willing I am to let you go." He says it looking me in the eye and for the first time since I've met him I see a hint of fear in his eyes.

"What if I'm not worth keeping around Vic? They're gonna find me again." More tears fall from my unswollen eye and his expression turns pained.

"Then they find me too, and I'll make them regret it." He picks me up bridal style and puts me in the seat so I can lean on him while he drives. "You're stuck with me now Annie, don't fight me about it." 

The kiss he places on my forehead as he starts the car has a surprising tenderness to it. I'm so tired and sore. All I want is sleep. Victor puts his arm around me and my eyes get heavy.

When I wake up again it's in his arms and he's carrying me down a short flight of stairs and through a metal door the only light coming from the entrance above. 

"Victor?" I mumble, still half asleep.

He lays me on a soft couch in a reasonably sized room. I make out a big TV and a few other lounge chairs in the almost pitch black.

"Go back to sleep, Annie. I got everything." I watch him walk up and down the stairs in the dark a few times. He carries in some food and my duffle bag before walking behind the couch and turning the light on in another room at the end of a hallway before rummaging around with a machine then closing and locking it. 

"There'll be hot water soon if ya wanna clean yourself up." He leans over the couch to pay my shoulder and I look up at him and nod tiredly. 

Victor turns a dim light on behind the couch and I hear a sink run. He walks over with a damp rag and helps me into a sitting position.

"Lemme see your neck." He tilts my head back and gently dabs at the broken flesh. I let out a pained groan and ball my hand into a fist. He grabs my wrist with his own bloodied hand and places it on his leg. "Squeeze if it hurts." 

He works slowly to clean the wounds on the left side of my neck. Five small gashes from where Dallas sunk his nails in when he choked me. I gently squeeze his leg as he wipes the last bits of blood from my bruised neck.

"Thanks, Vic." I say weakly as he takes the blood soaked rag back to the sink. 

"Don't worry about it." He grumbles back. "You ok to walk?" 

"Yeah, I'll be ok." I turn and look over to smile at him. He's standing in a small kitchen. Everything is in a dated 70s style and covered in a thick layer of dust but it looks nice.

"Bathroom is the last door on the left. Go clean yourself up. I'll be back soon." He says walking towards the thick metal door and pulling on a thick fur trimmed leather trench coat.

"Where are you going?" I stop him before he gets to the door.

"I'm gonna ditch the RV somewhere and get us a different ride." He takes another step towards the door. "I don't want them finding us because we gotta big smelly tank sittin in front of our hide away."

"What if they catch up to you, Victor?" I grab his arm. He turns to me and smirks. 

"Bad news for them." He grins but I'm not convinced and he sees that. "Don't worry LeeAnne, I'll be fine. Go clean up, I'll be back in a few hours." 

I sigh deeply and nod. He closes the door and I hear him climb up the steps.

_He'll be fine._

I turn to look down the hallway towards the bathroom. There are 5 doors all together. One room has a set of bare twin beds. It's mostly empty with a small dresser at the ends of each bed and a very old washer and dryer set in the corner. 

Two of the rooms are identical with still bare king sized beds each having a bedside table on either side of the bed and a dresser against a wall. The only difference between the two is that Victor had thrown my duffle bag and jacket onto one of the king beds and his own pack onto the other.

_Oh._

I closed the door to what was now Victor's room and continued down the hallway.

The bathroom had the same 70s style that the kitchen had. It's not huge but it's big enough to walk around in. I turn the water on and I hear the pipes rattle before rust colored water sprays from the shower head. It takes a moment before the cold water turns clear and it starts to warm up. I find towels under the sink and it's a miracle that they only smell the slightest bit musty. 

I set them on the counter and let the shower warm up before going to the last room at the end of the hallway. I gently tug at the handle and it's definitely locked. 

_Maybe it's just the water heater._

I return to the bathroom and peel my clothing off. Everything is sore. I look in the mirror and I do not look pretty. My right eye is swollen shut, my lip is split, my face and chest are covered in bruises, one of my ribs is definitely broken. I'm covered in cuts and gashes, some from Dallas and Norman's claws, some from being tossed around. 

I'll heal fast, maybe a few days but as I let the hot water run over me I am keenly aware of the pain. 

Victor on the other hand, despite taking most of the abuse from Dallas, didn't have one damn scratch on him. He heals much faster than anyone I've ever met. 

_He's going to come back and he'll be ok._

I look down and watch the red water turn clear as I work it through my hair. Vic had brought in the soap from the RV and I could not have been more grateful. I sit under the water for a while, letting the warm water soothe my broken flesh. I step out of the shower and inspect the now clean wounds on my body, cursing Dallas one last time before I head to bed.

The room with my duffle in it feels cold and empty. The whole place is concrete and I wonder how thick the walls are. With all the dust it couldn't have been used since the 70s or 80s.

_I wonder if this place is from Victor's time in the military?_

I start putting my clothing in the drawers and open one to find a sealed bag with soft clean sheets and a blanket, a set of pillows in another drawer. As I make the bed I find myself a little disappointed that he split our things into two different rooms. 

_What? No. I cannot get attached. We sleep in our own beds._

I know it's just pheromones, something primal that's attracting us both to each other for **some** reason. This hasn't happened before, even with my own kind. I've never gotten close to someone so quickly and for some reason is _him._

I let out a sigh as I lay on the mattress. All I feel is frustration and pain. I'm stuck here so far from home, I'm being hunted by two wolves that could not hate more if they tried and one of them showed it by beating me as much as they could before Victor could pull him off of me… and _Victor._ He stalks me, basically threatens me, finds me at my job **, kills someone** under the guise of 'helping me', stalks me _again_ , and threw me in his RV to 'protect me'. 

Then he kissed me and it all felt like what he was doing was ok. He kissed me like he was falling in love. 

_What a crock a shit._

A man like that doesn't fall in love. He's a killer. Maybe he wants me for sex but it's not love.

I turn on my side without the broken rib and see my jacket. The pictures and the cat are still inside the pocket somehow untouched by blood. I cuddle the stuffed kitten close and look at the pictures for the first time. 

The first picture is just me looking at the camera but Victor looking at me. Not menacingly, not like he's planning something but with this affection I'd never seen on his face before. Second image is of him tilting my face towards his with a smirk. The next is the kiss. His lips pressed to mine and I thought my heart would explode. Just for that instant he was all I had ever wanted. The fourth and fifth images are of us holding each other tighter, desperate for one another.

Even if it was love, what if I have to leave and Victor can't come with me? They'll kill him if they find us. I can't let them hurt anybody because they're after me. Especially not Victor. I hug the little yellow cat tighter and hate myself for everything I did to get here. 

____________________________

"Dallas, what're we gonna do?" Norman asks me while picking pieces of asphalt out of his flesh from when that blonde fucker ran him over.

"We're gonna keep huntin, Norman. Only now we got two targets." I growl at him. How could we get tossed around by some _human cat_ and that fuckin **_half bitch._ **It's a fuckin outrage. "We're gonna kill the cat, nice and slow and then take her to the boss, like we planned." 

"Figures she would whore herself out to keep safe, huh?" Norman tosses a rock he picked out of his arm on the ground. I nod at him. "He ain't even a wolf neither. She says she's one of us but she's shacked up with a cat."

"That's cause she ain't one of us Norman," I spit a gob of blood on the ground. Another reminder of her lil boyfriend. "she's just a half bitch tryin to be. We'll be done with her soon enough."


	8. The rabbit hole *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey look smut 👀. Once again marked by * these dudes. Victor is really bad at feeling most positive emotions.

I been drivin for about 4 hours. It was about daylight when I found a guy sellin a car cheap outta his front yard. I handed the guy the cash and told him I'd be back soon as I got rid o' the RV. 

Not far away was an old lot with a couple o' trees growin outta the concrete. I dump the RV there and go back for the little black beater. 

_Easy peasy._

It's a long drive back and I can't help but think of Annie as I head back to her. She's probably sleeping and will be until after I get back. Those other mutants, those fuckin wolves, beat the shit outta her. I feel myself get angry just thinkin bout it. 

She was smilin and happy and when I touched her she didn't flinch, she leaned into it. I had her on my lap with my tongue tasting her lips and she wanted it as bad as I did. Then they had ta come along and put their fuckin' hands on her. Like they had a fuckin' right to. I dig my claws into the steerin wheel tearin the cheap pleather.

Why am I so goddamned worried about this lil frail. I'm fuckin Sabretooth. I'm the biggest baddest feral Mutant the world's ever seen. Wolverine ain't got shit on me. I don't feel fear for nothin. Yet seein him on top o' her, beating on her like he did, that scared me.

That's enough, I'll stay with her, for a lil while, just until she's settled into the bunker. No more touchin, no more flirtin, no more gettin close. Then I'm riddin myself of her, she only gets to live because she bored her way into the part of my chest where all those emotions I could do without sit. If I killed her it would just put her there permanent.

She's only caused me trouble from the moment I met her. Takin my attention away from the things that really matter, like killin for money. I gotta lotta rich people wantin me to do a lotta people for a lotta money.

I can't do that with her. She even bitched at me for killin that thug that was tryin to **kill her.** Now I'm out here coverin her tracks for her. 

_"What if I'm not worth keeping around Vic? They're gonna find me again."_ She'd sounded so broken. Like this was a cycle she'd been through before. Like she was alone before me and she was ready to be alone after me.

"You dumb fuck." I curse at myself. I'm never going to be able to get this girl outta my head am I? I'm stuck to her because I needed somethin wild to keep me busy. Instead I got a wild woman to cause me problems. My pretty, little, loud, stubborn, _perfect_ frail.

_No not fuckin' perfect. Problematic, a thorn in my side I need to get rid of._

I pull down a dirt road after a few hours, thick trees almost hiding it from view. Another 20 minutes and I pull in front of a cabin. It's practically falling apart on the outside. I shove the keys in my pocket and head inside still stewin in my own self hate. 

The inside of the cabin looks like shit. Like a summer home for racoons and squirrels. Leaves, stick and even the scent of long rotting animals fill the single room with a cot and table. I kick the half rotten floor mat outta the way and pull open the hatch made to look like the floorboards and walk down the stairs closin it behind me.

I'm met with the dim light in the kitchen as I push through the thick metal door. I'm hit with her scent immediately. I feel the calm wash over me, that sickenly sweet _glow_ tamin an angry animal. I go straight to her room to check on her. She's curled up with the lil stuffed kitty grasped tightly in her arms. She already looks better, her eye isn't swollen anymore and her wounds have shrunk and healed a bit.

I close the door and go to my own room. I let out a sigh and lay on the bed. I think about her till I fall asleep. 

_God damn it Victor, ya had to let her get to you._

______________________________

I wake up to sounds in the kitchen and the smell of eggs and bacon. As I walk out I'm greeted by her in another pair of cloth shorts just _fuckin painted_ on to that big ass o' hers and I almost have a fuckin stroke.

"Mornin'." She says pleasantly as my eyes meet hers. She's got a black eye and still some scrapes and bruises, but she mostly healed overnight. 

"Mornin'." I replied with a nod. "How ya feeling?" 

"Better, still sore, but better." She rubs her shoulder and gives me an optimistic smile. I smile back as she hands me a plate. "Thanks for keeping me alive."

She walks to the small table in the corner and sits down with her own plate.

"Don't mention it." I follow her, sit down and start pickin at my food.

_Well here goes nothin'._

"I, uh, I'm only gonna stay til you get settled. I got some jobs that need doin'." There's a flash of sudden sadness in her eyes so quick I almost miss it.

"Yeah? Where you goin'?" She asks quietly.

"Depends on the job." 

"You have a job?" She raises an eyebrow and scoffs playfully.

"It's, uh, mostly findin' people and collectin' info for clients." I dance around the word assassin, don't think she'd like it much.

"You kill a lot of people?"

_Dammit._

"Only if I need to." I wonder if she knows I'm lyin.

"When do you think you'll leave?" She looks down and focuses back on her food. 

"Not sure." I shrug. "Give it two weeks, maybe a month. Figure out how to get you food without callin attention to yourself."

"I can hunt." She bites it at me. I'm a little surprised that she's pissed that I wanna leave with how much trouble she gave me.

"Well since you seem to got it all figured out, why don't I head out tonight?" I growl it back at her and I see her shoulders tense as she rinses her plate in the sink. She wants a fight? She can have one.

"Fine." She hisses as she walks away. 

"Hey!" I stand growling louder at her and she looks at me eyes once again filled with rage. "What the hell's your problem?" 

"I don't have one." She growls back and with that goes to her room and shut and locks the door.

I don't follow her instead I'm up the bunker stairs and out the hatch in about 30 seconds. Suddenly I'm standin on the front steps of the cabin facing a narrow dirt road and seething.

 _Why the hell is she pissed? I thought she_ **_wanted_ ** _me to leave her alone._

I take off runnin', drivin by this anger at her but mostly at me. 

_I let her in._

Branches and twigs snap as I cut through them.

_I let her crawl inside that pit of forbidden emotions._

The cold air stings my face and my lungs burn. 

_How'd she do it?_

Stones and snow fly as my feet hit the ground.

_Does she know?_

I stop at the edge of a clearing miles from the cabin and look out onto the snow white pasture. 

_She's too good for me._

I fall back on my ass and stare out into the white void. I want to fuckin apologize to her. Ain't that insane. Sabretooth, big, bad, mean, sadistic, homicidal, Sabretooth wants to apologize to a tiny frail because he feels bad.

_What if I made her cry?_

_Jesus fuckin Christ, Victor, get ahold of yourself. Do you think if she knew the things you've done she'd trust you for a second?_

_You're a fuckin serial murderer and you don't give a fuck about no one but yourself and now this unlucky frail._

The day moves slow and I contemplate what to do next. By nightfall I've walked back to the cabin and swung open the the thick metal doors to see her with a book in her hand layin on the couch. She sits up and our eyes meet.

"You came back." She sounds surprised.

"Left my things here." I mumble still feelin' bad about the earlier flight.

"Oh." Disappointment is thick in her voice and my chest feels heavy. "I'm sorry about this morning." 

The apology surprises me.

"You've helped me a lot. You didn't have to do any of it. Thank you." She looks away scratching the back of her head, a bit o' shame evident on her face. I walk over to her sittin next to her on the couch and give her a lil smile.

"Don't mention it Annie. Maybe I'll stick around a bit longer, just to make sure you get along here ok." She matches my smile and leans against me. That calm envelopin' me with her scent.

I turn her face towards mine and push my lips to hers. I'm almost surprised my own action when _she_ presses her mouth harder to mine and I feel her tongue at my lips.

********************************************

_Shit._

Suddenly she's between my legs standin' in front of me.

_Heh, she's so short we're face to face like this._

I feel her bite my lip as we pull away from each other and I taste metal. When I look at her I see a lil blood smeared on her bottom lip. I touch my lip and see the red on my finger tips as it mends itself quickly. 

She gives me this cute, lust-filled, feral smirk like she knew what she just did.

I grab her firmly by the neck and jerk her towards me to whisper in her ear.

"I'm gonna fuck you until you can't scream any more." Then I smell it, that sweet tart scent comin from between her legs. I lick my blood from her lips and she presses her mouth against me clutching at my shirt.

I let go of her neck and pull her into my lap so she can feel me press against her through the now useless layers of fabric betwixt us.

She groans when I grind up into her and I chuckle.

"Gettin impatient Annie?" I grind into her again harder this time. 

She growls against my neck in response. I pick her up and she wraps her legs around me. Within seconds we're in my room and I drop her on the soft sheets. 

I lift off my shirt and by the time she's back in view her shirt is gone and the shorts are fallin from her ankles. She got big cute round tits and those soft lookin fuckin thighs hug that pretty lil pussy so tight.

_Fuck, Annie._

"Please Victor, hurry." It's almost a whimper and I'm suddenly very aware of my pants. I smirk at her. She's sittin on the bed all pretty. Her body looks so soft, so welcoming.

"Wanna give me a hand, lamb?" She rolls her eyes at the pet name but she continues fumbling with my belt anyway. She pulls my jeans down with my boxers and my cock slaps heavy against my stomach. Her face turns pink and she looks up at me. Pretty lustful deep green eyes find mine and she licks the precum off the tip, wrapping her hands around me and stroking.

My eyes rolled into the back of my fuckin head when she took me into her mouth. So good, suckin my cock like it was easy as sayin a prayer. I put my hand on the back of her head and collect the hair into a frizzy ponytail, guiding her gently as she blew me.

She pulls me out of her mouth and looks up at me, lips swollen, tryin to pop her jaw. My cock still pressed up against her red cheek. 

I let go of her hair and push her on the bed. With my claws retracted I dig my fingertips into her thighs and climb on top of her. My mouth goes to one of her tits nibblin and lickin at the sweet pink bud and she lets out these whimpers and moans. I roll the other nipple between my fingers and I bite into her tit gently leaving my red and bloodied mark around as much of her breast as I can fit in my mouth. 

My attention is brought back to my cock when it brushes against a particularly warm and fuzzy bit between her legs. I grab her thighs once again and roughly spread her wide. I let my fingers spread her showin me that pink wet pussy. I dip my fingers inside of her fuckin and stretchin her for what's to come with the thick digits.

I push dick against her tight cunt and take another look at her. Her hands lazily playing with plump tits, hair splayed out, legs resting against my hips. 

_Fuck I wanna take a picture._

"Victor, fuck me." It was a fuckin demand. I press inside her and I feel how tight she is. I'll bet I'm the biggest man to ever fill her up. I fuck into her slow until I bottom out and give her a chance to adjust. She's singin such a pretty song of moans and whimpers and I think about how to keep her singin. 

I pull back and pump into her slow a few times, testing the waters. I don't want to hurt her. I lean forward, our bodies pushed together.

"Victor, fuck me, hard." It's a growled command in my ear and I happily oblige. I slam into her and she cries out, more o' that pretty song. Then I do it again and again and she's clawing at the sheets as I drive her body forward. The face of bliss she makes when I hit that electric spot inside her is the prettiest face she's ever made. 

"That feel good lil lamb." I got the rhythm I need to keep those noises poorin out of her. "You like this thick cock don't you?" 

She whines loud when I slam into her particularly hard.

"Please, Vic, please don't stop, feels so good with your cock in me." She's a babblin mess and it's perfect. 

"Look so pretty with my cock in you, Annie." I say it into her ear before suckin on the junction of her neck and shoulder. "Feel real good too, lamb."

I feel her nippin at my neck and a shiver runs down my spine. I rut into her harder her body rockin against the force. I feel her pussy tighten around me and growl.

"Gonna fuckin come, Annie?" I slam into her, my pace maddening. "Gonna show me how good I make you feel?" 

I slam myself forward hard, my hips pressed firmly against the cradle of her thighs when she finally lets out this long strangled moan, almost a howl. I pull out my cock, still hard as a damn rock, and slap her clit a few times with it earning a yip and a hard kiss from her as she sat up to stroke me again.

"You're not done are you?" She whispers it in my ear and runs her thumb over the tip of my cock. I groan and smirk spinning her around my the arm and pushing her shoulders to the mattress. I pull her to my hips, taken a moment to appreciate the squish of her big fuckin ass and push back in that still tight lil cunt, immediately resuming my brutal pace. 

"Fuck Vic, _fuck."_ Dirty lil girl, cursin like that.

"Like that Lamb? Like this big cock fuckin ya so hard you can't think?" Her body is _fuckin takin me._ Any other woman her size would be split in two if I fucked em this hard. Not my Annie. Shes made for my fuckin cock, _born to fuckin ride._

I lean down above her back, still pumpin into her runnin my teeth along her shoulder, lookin for that perfect spot. My hips loose pace and my thrust get harder as I get closer. I find a spot on her left shoulder bout in the middle and bite down canines peircing her flesh and her blood teasing my tongue. I feel myself spill into her as my hips come to a studdering halt pressed against that pretty, thicc ass.

She eases herself to the mattress and I groan at loosing the contact when my spent cock pulls outta her. 

********************************************

I lick and nip at her neck and cheek still above her, primal urges _demanding_ I cover her in my scent before this is over. I lower myself into the bed next to her. Shes lookin at me like she's gotta question to ask, still layin on her belly, head restin on the crossed arms in front of her. 

"What's wrong Lamb?" I let my claw trace the curve of her spine. 

"Still leavin Vic?" She asks quietly. She sounds sad and it makes that spot in my chest hurt.

"Not soon and if I do I'll find time to come back, till I can find a place you'll be safe, I that I can get to easy." This is the new plan. Keep bein Sabretooth when I'm not with her but keep sure as hell that she stays safe. I got safe houses and secure places all over Canada and the states even a couple in other countries. Ain't no reason I can't keep her safe anywhere. I got the fuckin money for it that's for damn sure. "I'm gonna keep you safe Annie. No wolf freaks are gonna get to you."

She smiles and lets out a little laugh.

"Thank you Victor." 

I pull her close and press a kiss to her forehead accepting that I'm bonded to her now. It's not something I wanna or need to fight. I found the one person who could challenge the beast and tame it 'stead of tryin to kill it. 

LeeAnne falls asleep in my arms and I spend the night contemplating how I can hide Sabretooth from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know I do appreciate any feedback you guys may have. Are you bored, do you feel like I'm repeating myself or does it enhance the story, does it feel genuine, was it good for you, am I pretty? That kinda stuff.
> 
> Thanks guys


	9. Moving forward *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long guys wasn't sure how I wanted this chapter to end but you know overall I'm pleased with it. There are a two references/facts in this chapter. I've marked them and left you with a few notes explaining them at the end of the chapter.

As promised, Victor stayed until I was settled. He loaded me up with groceries and gave me a fancy little flip phone with a few numbers in it. He told me to call him if anything goes south and kisses me on the forehead before he leaves.

It's been about a year, he's got plans to move me out of this bunker soon. He says he's got _'safe houses made up all over to keep safe from guys like Dallas and Norman'._ Who knew someone like Victor would be rollin in it? 

He visits often in-between every "job" like clockwork. I look forward to being with him. He's not much for words and when he comes back he'll bring me the prettiest wildflowers from time to time, but the physical affection is constant. It's mostly instinctual, him covering me in his scent with hugs, kisses, sex and cuddles, and most of the time that's his excuse. 

_"You're my mate, you should smell like me."_

I still find it endearing, him wanting to be linked to me through scent. It's just another way of marking each other. On occasion he'll steal a sleep shirt from me when he leaves. He says being away from me keeps him awake now.

It feels strange to have someone like him swooning over me. Someone who doesn't care what I am or what I came from, just who I am. Honestly I think this is uncharted water for Victor too. I'm not sure if Victor has ever had much of an emotional relationship with anyone at least not for as long as we have. He told me about two different girls he had cared deeply for, for a short period of time, each dying in his arms because he couldn't protect them.* 

_"I don't know if I loved 'em but they meant somethin' to me."_ He had such a sad look on his face. _"I won't let it happen to you Annie. I gotcha safe and I'm gonna keep you safe."_

Despite that he doesn't baby me, no. He knows he'd get his ass chewed for that, but he makes sure I'm far from trouble when he's not around. No going into town for me, at least, that's how Victor would prefer it. He gets annoyed at me for doing it from time to time when the quiet of the woods gets a bit too loud. I'm never gone for long and always after sundown. He always gruffly scolds me over the phone when I tell him. I smirk to myself before he ends his rant with _'just until I know you're safe Annie, I wanna be with you'._

My feelings for Victor are… complex. I hadn't ever imagined myself with anyone. My life is scattered with flings and almost romances. Victor is changing that and it's scary to think about what _they_ would do to him to get him out of the way. I always thought my life would be lived alone. It only took Victor a few months to convince me he wouldn't let that be the case. The word love scares us both but I feel it scratch in my chest when I'm with him.

He calls me almost every night which staives off the loneliness here. I ask him to tell me about the things he sees and people he's met. He used to act like telling me was a chore but as time went on he learned to pour himself a drink and entertain me for a bit. I would tell him about hunting and my impromptu trips into town. I smile when I see his name light up the screen.

Usually he'll call from another country, the last few nights have been Germany. He claims his line of work is information gathering but I'm sure it's sketchier than that. I care deeply for him but I'm afraid of the things he might be doing. Who he's hurting and hoping at the very least they did something to deserve it. 

"Evenin', Vic." I answer cheerily as I set my book on the coffee table in front of me. 

"Mornin', Annie." I hear him purr through the phone. "Sorry I'm callin ya late, I just got off the job."

I hear him light a cigar and I chuckle and roll my eyes.

"I'm still glad you called, it gets lonely when you're gone for so long." I tell him a bit of longing in my voice.

"Awe you missin' me, Lamb?" He says in a teasing tone a hint of lust on his tongue. 

"You don't miss me, tiger?" I tease back already knowing his answer.

"I miss you every minute of every damn day that I'm not with ya." I hear him exhale the cigar smoke. "Got good news for ya babe."

"Yeah what's that?" I ask curiously as I dog ear the page of the book I was reading and start my dinner.

"I'll be seein' you tomorrow morning, and I'm takin' you to a different place once we got ya packed. You won't have to stay in that windowless bunker no more." I can almost hear his smile over the phone, he's as excited as I am. He's been waiting a year to move me, watching for the wolves to try to follow him to me, but after the carnival they've seemingly disappeared.

"It's about time." I say into the phone playfully and he laughs back.

"Yeah I think it is, Annie." He chuckles after taking another drag off of his cigar. "You sure you don't mind the thought o' livin' with me?" 

"I've been looking forward to it since we started talking about it." I reassure him. Victor's got a temper and he knows he can be a bit much at times but I've never been afraid or hurt by him. At most I'll get annoyed if he's really in a mood. "I like seeing you and if I get to see you more I won't complain."

"You're gonna love this place Annie, it's nice and big. You can still hunt around it and the town is remote enough that I won't wanna rip my damn hair out every time you wanna take a look." He chuckles at me, his enthusiasm renewed.

"Hey you try living in a basement for a year and tell me you don't want a change of scenery." I laugh back at him. "Besides it'll be nice to have you as my company more often."

Vic starts to say something but there's a knock on his hotel room door.

"Hey I'll see you in the morning, ok?" He sounds annoyed at the interruption of our conversation but speaks softly to me.

"Everything ok?" I ask, mild concern evident in my voice.

"Yeah don't worry Annie, looks like it's breakfast." He chuckles and I hear plates and silverware clanking together. "I'll see you soon baby you'll probably wake up next to me in the mornin'." 

"Promise, Vic?" I smile as I ask.

"Promise Lamb. See ya tomorrow." And with that the conversation ends. The bunker always seems so quiet after our talks. I decide to pack what little I have to distract me before I go to bed in a few hours. I still feel the excitement of knowing Victor is coming and he's taking me somewhere else is still welling in my chest.

I finish my dinner and shove my things into the small duffle bag. I put my set of the photo booth pictures into a book and tuck it safely in its own pocket along with the little stuffed cat. I've gotten fond of the little yellow plush, it keeps me company when he's not around. I fall into bed when my bag is packed and set by my door.

I spend the first few hours in bed, sleepless and thinking of all of the ways this could go wrong. Dallas and Norman may be MIA, but they aren't dead as far as we know. Victor seems confident and although it's a comfort I'm less worried about getting hurt myself and more about him getting into a fight he might not be able to win. He's strong but so are they and there's two of them, sometimes more… I know his powers protect him from getting killed, but they'll find any way they can to get around it if he's in their way.

_______________________________

I wake up around 4 am to Victor slipping his arms around my waist. I turn to him lazily with a sleepy smile and bumps his nose against mine as he steals a kiss from my lips.

"Welcome back, Vic." I greet him with another kiss in the dark and turn my body to face him.

"Mornin' Annie." He greets back as his nose finds its place buried in my hair. I kiss at his chest and it rumbles as he chuffs.** 

"It's early Lamb," he nips at my ear and his hands freely rome my body. "Aren't ya tired?"

"Wide awake now that you're here, tiger." I nibble at his neck and jaw. He chuckles at me.

********************************************

"You want me to show you how bad I missed ya?" He asks as he moves his body above me leaving hot wet kisses, bruises and bites along my neck and shoulders. He pushes my shirt up, giving my breasts the same treatment while kneading them in the palm of his large hands. Taking time to lick my nipple with an excited chuff.

"Please Vic." I half moan at him. He'd been gone two months and as much as I like working him up over the phone this is so much better. I feel him grin against the flesh of my stomach as he continues his way down.

"I didn't know you had these." He sounds excited as he palms at the gold colored lace panties already soaked through.

"Picked them up in town." I look down at him with a little smile and he lets out a little growl before throwing my legs over his shoulders. 

"Thought I told you to stay put." He growls, feigning annoyance. Trying to be a big, bad, tough, alpha male but he's already betrayed the fact that he loves the way my slick feels on the lace.

"What's wrong Vic, don't you like 'em?" I ask trying so hard to sound innocent but failing as he licks a stripe up the front of my panties. He squeezes my ass and thigh, letting his claws dig in a little.

"Oh I fuckin love 'em." He says excitement returning to his voice. "I just wish ya'd do what I tell ya to do."

He hooks fingers into the waistband and leaves little red and white marks with his claws as he pulls them off of me.

"Where's the fun in that?" I smile down at him and he rolls his eyes before licking another long stripe up the bare flesh. I let out a sigh of appreciation and I felt him smile against my skin. He kisses my thigh and leaves a bite mark.

He looks at me grinning before moving to that soft spot between my legs. He pulls me to him by my hips and I feel a large, roughly textured tongue press into me. I let out a little sound and he chuffs back at me. As my heart rate quickens, he gets rougher sensing my excitement. My back arches when he sucks on my clit playing with it with his tongue. 

"Victor…" I gasp out and he groans into me.

Victor is _good_ at this. His big rough tongue feels… like nothin' else. He knows how to make me shake, when to fuck me with his tongue. He's after all of the little sounds I'm making. Rubbing his nose against my clit, drinking me in. His facial hair is soft against my thighs save for the short fresh stubble on his chin. 

He adds two fingers, pumping them into me. My hand laces through his long hair and he pulls me harder to his mouth with his free hand by my hip. I feel ecstasy rip through me and Victor fuckin _loves_ it. I look down to see him eyes closed and eyebrows knitted, smirking through his ministrations. I'm panting hard when he looks up at me and leaves my cunt with one last long slow lick before licking his own lips, smirk still plastered to his mouth.

"Almost forgot how good you tasted, Lamb." He mumbles as he licks his lips and crawls back up my body. 

I sit up to meet his mouth and he forces his tongue between my lips and pushes me back down into the mattress. I taste myself on him and feel his throbbing cock against my thigh at the same time. I reach down to stroke him and he groans into my mouth.

"Did all that get you _this_ _hard_ , Tiger?" I break the kiss to nibble at his ear. He bucks forward and I press my thighs together. I fucking _love_ teasing this man and as much as he denys it he loves it too. He growls at me passing a scowl in my direction and I bite my lip with a smile. 

"Spread your legs." He hisses the command at me. I keep my thighs pressed together and sit up to kiss along his jaw to his ear biting at the lobe.

"Make me." I whisper it with a smile and he takes his permission to fuck me into the bed as roughly as he likes greedily. Claws scratch roughly against my thighs spreading them, leaving them red and bruised. I let out a moan as he pushed inside my body, bottoming out on the first thrust. He chuffs excitedly as he forces all of the little sounds out of my lungs. His body consumes mine when he's on top of me. A thick wall of muscle desperately pressing into me, searching for that bit that makes me scream, working for it. 

"Hate it when you give me lip." He mumbles watches himself disappear into me in his fast rhythm. 

"You fuckin' love it." I pant up at him and he smirks, leaning down to once again force his tongue into my mouth. I feel the pressure in my lower abdomen build as he thrusts into me harder. I'm so close and Vic can smell it.

"Come on Annie, cum on my fuckin cock." His hand closes around my throat with just enough pressure to make me dizzy. "Tighten up round me, show me how _good_ I make you feel."

"Fuck Vic, ahhh." My brows are knitted, eyes closed, biting my bottom lip, both hands clasped tightly around my lover's wrist as his grip tightens slightly. 

My vision goes white and Victor's thrusts get sloppy. He growls viciously in my ear. Licking and nipping at my face as it contorts with pleasure. His touch almost seems desperate as his grip on my throat tightens. He pounds into me a few more times before his hips stop pressing deep in between my legs.

"Fuck, Vic." It's a moaned whisper as his body rests against mine, enjoying our euphorias together. He chuffs lazily in agreement and I chuckle kissing him on the cheek. He takes his place beside me and pulls me tight to his body leaving licks bites and wet kisses on my neck. Being sure that I smell like him.

********************************************

I let my fingers dance about the hair on his chest and he gently strokes my back with a clawed thumb. He tucks my head under his chin and I feel so overwhelmingly safe. We fall asleep there content and exhausted, wrapped up in each other.

_______________________________

A few hours later Victor wakes me up gently shaking me.

"C'mon Lamb, we gotta long trip ahead of us." He's already dressed and he has my duffle bag hung over his shoulder. I sit up greeting him with a kiss and he smiles. "Get dressed, baby." 

I pull on my clothes quickly and check for anything I might have forgotten. I make my way out to the car behind Victor and he's brought a black and yellow striped sports car to pick me up.

"I thought we were laying low?" I chuckle at him and he grins at me. 

"We don't gotta lay low if we're too fast to catch up to." He chuckles and opens the door for me.

"Don't get us killed, Vic." I say only half joking, as he climbs in the driver's seat. He smiles at me and pulls out from the bunker. Can't say I'll miss being underground but I'll miss the woods here, the cute little town was nice too. 

The trip is a long one. Victor tells me this place is up in Alaska, so we're going a little more than half way across Canada. He assures me he has everything set up when we pull into an airfield. 

"Wait… we're flying?" I tense up and Victor laughs at me.

"What's wrong Annie, scared of heights?" He chuckles at me and I am not amused.

"I've got claws, Victor not wings. I haven't been in a plane in years." I bite at him while he continues to laugh at me. I feel even more dread swell in my stomach when I see it's a small jet like plane. It looks nice and new but I still don't trust it. 

"C'mon, it's not gonna kill ya. Besides, ya really wanna drive 20-sum hours cross country when we could be there in a few?" He gives me a sly reassuring grin, fangs and all, and I scoff.

"I'm ok with anything that doesn't put me in the air." I raise an eyebrow and his face drops to vague annoyance.

"Just get in the damn plane." He growls as he opens the heavy door. 

I take a deep breath and step into the small interior. It's only got a few seats and you can see directly into the small cockpit up front. It looks like it's only meant for a few people at a time.

"Where's the pilot?" I ask, trying to hide my anxiety.

"You're lookin at 'im." He confirms packing something into a cubby by the entrance to the cockpit.

_What?!_

"What?!" I stare daggers at him and my killer glance is met with amusement from Victor.

"C'mon babe. I'm doin this to protect ya, if it wasn't safe I wouldn't do it this way." He reassuringly squeezes my shoulder and pulls me to him. "This way we can't be followed by Dallas, there's no scent to pick up and we're not on the run for too long."

I take a deep breath and look up at him. He cups my face and places a kiss on my lips.

"Ok, I trust you." I give him a weak smile and he gives me a squeeze before letting go to make sure the plane is ready to go. I drop into one of the seats and try to calm myself before we're actually in the air. He's closing and sealing the door within a few minutes.

"You gonna sit back here or you wanna come up with me." He asks, standing in the threshold of the cockpit. I take a deep breath and follow him up front.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(First X-Men #1-5 & Sabretooth: Mary Shelly Overdrive #1-4)
> 
> **Tigers, like most big cats, can't purr. So instead tigers chuff https://youtu.be/skLgo5PIDGM


	10. The Travelin' Salesman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing is hard

Ya know, if you woulda told me a year and a half ago I was gonna meet the girl of my dreams in a pint sized, razor tongued, wolf woman, who could take down a grizzly bear by herself, I woulda told ya "I'd kill a frail sooner than fall in love with her." Yet here I am, sitting next to her tremblin little body as we take off in my little single pilot jet. My only goal to get her to my fancy little safe house in the middle of nowhere, Alaska.

I almost feel bad for bringin' 'er up here. Just another thing I know about my Annie now. She takes a deep breath as we lift off the ground and holds it. Her eyes shut tight as we gain altitude. 

It's been a whole year since I found my lost little lamb and I still don't know much about 'er. She gives me tidbits, recollections of a long life full of fighting with a few moments of quiet. I figure she's probably only a few years younger than me. She says she's been in a few wars, won't tell me which ones, but I'm pretty sure she's fought Nazis. I don't press too much though, keeps her from askin too many questions herself. 

Far as she knows I'm a travelin salesman, sellin juicy information to the highest bidder. Don't think she'd forgive me for the things I done if she ever found out that killin's my business. Annie has this one annoyin' trait where she feels empathy for people she don't even know. So much so that it's affecting my work. 

I used to get high off my prey beggin' for it's life but now all a mans gotta mention is a girl, wife, girlfriend, girl they were too much of a pussy to talk to, and I think about her. Targets of little, chestnut haired, women… affect me the most. I kill them quick, I might feel about it but cash is still cash.

Cash is what's keeping my girl safe in a nice big safe house when I'm not there to protect her myself. Cash is what's helpin' me track down those mangy wolf idiots before they can find her again. Cash is what's gonna let me take her wherever she wants to go, after I make said wolf idiots insides their outsides. 

She talks about her dad a lot, sounds like he's still among the livin' too. Maybe I can take her home and meet him. It's only right with how close they were 'fore she left. Maybe I can do some dumb romantic shit and ask for his blessing, that'd put a big ol' grin on my Annie's face.

Once we're in the air I look over to see her still tremblin, eyes shut, and breathin' heavy. I reach over and stroke her cheek to get her to look at me. 

"Outta the worst of it now, darlin'. Why don't you try to sleep, I know you're tired after I kept you up last night." I smirk and I manage to get a chuckle out of her. 

"Promise you won't let us fall outta the sky?" She jokes back still shakin' as she reclines the chair curls up in the seat next to me.

"I'll try real hard." I smirk at her and she winks back trying to seem collected despite her discomfort. She closes her eyes for about an hour before she's calm enough to sleep with a small look of distress on her face. 

Despite her fear of flyin', I'm glad I'm movin' her now. This place is only temporary until I either gut the dogs or I start feelin comfortable. Feelin comfortable gets you killed when people want you dead. That's when the man whose after you gets a tip. That's when he calls me.

Last job went somethin' like that… My, eh, client had this girl workin for him, beautiful little thing, intelligent, cut throat, professional. A little petite brunette that did whatever she wanted because she was smart enough to get away with it.

My client dealt with some business that was less than legal and well, she heard some things she wasn't supposed to stickin' her nose where it wasn't supposed to be. After that she went dark. He sent some guys to her place and it was all cleared out. She got wise and ditched to Germany where she met a man. Tall, dark, handsome, you know the type.

She managed to keep quiet for 3 years with her new boy toy, then he proposed. She thought, it's been a few years, it won't matter if I make a call, tell mom and dad the news, tell them my soon to be last name, but it did. My client deemed it necessary to bug her parents phones, hoping she would get homesick. He figured out she was in germany and gave Sabretooth a call. He gave me a picture and a general idea of where she was and sent me on the hunt. 

They weren't hard to find. They were livin in a cute little cottage in the country, he'd been living there since she met him. They had no idea I was right outside. They got comfortable. 

He put up as much of a fight as he could, scrawny little human. He tried to protect her. Desperately trying to bargain with me to save her. 

"<Please I don't have much, but I'll give you anything I have, just don't hurt her.>"* *Translated from German. He begged me from the corner of their bedroom, her small frame hidden behind him sobbing. "<She won't tell anyone, what she saw. I promise she hasn't even told me.>"

I just shook my head. He rushed me, managed to get a weak jab or two in before I was able to gut him. He went down quick. Then she was there, sobbing on her knees in the corner incoherently. For a split second in the dark she looked like my Annie, curled up in the floor o' my RV and covered in blood. 

I had to take a step back and she looked at me. Face swollen and red.

"Stand up." She looks at me terrified but unmoving. "I said STAND UP!" 

She shoots to her feet back up against the wall. I walk closer to her and there's so much fear. She whimpers when I stroke her hair. She doesn't look like Annie, but I still see her face looking up at me in terror.

"Turn around." I growl it and she turns with a choked sob after takin a moment to watch her boyfriends blood drip from his body growin' colder by the minute.

"Why?" She barks in some last act of defiance. "You didn't mind seeing his face."

I growl before mulling over my response.

"You remind me o' someone." I stand staring at her back hatin' how weak she's made me for lovin' her.

"Does she know what you're doing?" She says it snidely and I swing back before driving bloody claws through the back of her neck. She fell to the floor, a half-decapitated heap. 

I burnt the place to the ground. No evidence I was there. No fire brigade to put it out. Just me watching a building reduce to ash in a matter of minutes. I let the client know the job was done and went back to my hotel. After I scrubbed the blood off of me I sat on the bed starin' at my copy of the booth photos. Sure LeeAnne's voice had snuck into my head on jobs before, but her face on a target. That… that was… I needed to keep her safe. I was getting comfortable. I needed to get her out of there. I should have moved her a while ago. 

I called her as the sun was comin' up to tell her I was gettin' her outta there. The sound of her voice so happy to greet me made the guilt in my chest grow. I pretended everything was fine, and I came home to her, I made love to her. 

She was happy to see me as always, and now we're headed towards what I hope is safety. 

I look over to see her twitchin' in her sleep. Normally, she looks so pretty when she sleeps, contented, calm. When we first started sharin' a bed I found out quick how hard it was for her to sleep. There would be nights where she fell asleep, in my arms safe and sound. Some nights I would wake up to her curled up and tremblin' in a cold sweat claws ready and teeth bared ready to defend herself from whatever nightmare she was havin'. Whatever nightmare she was relivin'. 

"Lamb, you ok?" She stills and her eyes snap open. She's tremblin' a bit but she looks over and nods. 

"We only gotta bout an hour left babe." She nods again.

"You gotta warn me before you pull this flyin' shit Victor." She gives me a weak smile. 

"Yeah," I chuckle. "What got you so worked up over flyin'?"

She closes her eyes and leans back in the seat.

"I was in a crash once," She inhales deeply and holds it for a second. "hurt real bad." 

"Yeah," my eyes widen a bit. "what happened?" 

She looks thoughtfully for a moment 'fore she says anything.

"It was shot down, I busted my arm and had to hide in the woods for a few days." 

"There ever been a time in your life when you haven't had to hide in the woods for a few days?"

She lets out a laugh.

"I suppose not for a long time."

"You won't have to again, lamb." When I look at her and she smiles at me. 

The rest of the trip is quiet. She handles the rest of the trip better. She doesn't even flinch when we land. 

Yeah I'm feelin better about this already.


	11. About the couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in a while and I'm going to it's just taking a minute so here's some cute stuff that didn't take me too long and is relevant. Enjoy.

1\. Who gets angry first.

They both are quick to anger, but LeeAnne is more likely to think through the consequences before acting on it. 

Victor is fast to snuff out annoyances in most situations, but is more thoughtful in LeeAnne's presence.

2\. Who's more physically affectionate.

Victor definitely. He's constantly got an arm around her when they're close. Even if he's frustrated or angry with her, he still feels the need to keep her close. 

LeeAnne shows physical affection through small touches. Running her fingers through his hair, scratching his back in bed, a reassuring touch of his arm. Small acts of love through her finger tips.

3\. Who creates art.

Victor can carve little knick knacks with his claws, given a block of wood. LeeAnne loves the tiny wooden animals but Victor isn't particularly invested in making them. He mostly likes watching her look over the details he put in with just his claw with a smile on her face, so he continues making them. 

LeeAnne likes sketching and watercolors but she would never tell anyone. She keeps her art private despite being exceptionally talented. It's mostly people she's met or cared about. There are a few sketches of Victor in her little sketch book.

4\. Who's louder

Victor is screaming right now and LeeAnne just wants some quiet.

4\. The thing that makes the other's heart melt.

Victor is particularly fond of LeeAnne expressing genuine happiness. She may smile and enjoy certain things but he can always feel an underlying sadness from her. When he sees a spark of real joy from her it makes him feel things.

LeeAnne knows Vic has trouble with doing the right thing over what benefits him, so when he does something to show he's made progress in the direction of "not a serial killer" she can't help but feel as if falling for him was meant to be and not a mistake.

5\. How they say "I love you."

Neither of them are particularly good at verbalizing their affection for each other so it comes out in others ways. Victor brings her food even though she didn't ask him to, he knows she's hungry, she's always hungry. He's also in the habit of taking her on trips into the remote wilderness to hunt when the cabin fever has gotten to be too much for her. He wants to protect her above all from those who are actively trying to kill her.

LeeAnne listens to his past (what he's told her), unflinching when he would tell her about his childhood. Stories of his father ripping his teeth and claws out and his mother comforting him. She tries her best to relieve the torment when he wakes up after a nightmare about the experiments done by Weapon X. She wants to protect him above all from those who are actively trying to kill her.


End file.
